Labyrinth of Lessons
by vampfreak666
Summary: The night Sarah wished away Toby, her friend Andy was inside the house and transported with her to the Underground. But what is Andy hiding? And what are her ties to the Underground? bad summary but plz read.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own The Labyrinth in anyways what so ever, All rights to the goblins, and borrowed Characters lay with Jim Henson and Company. I am just borrowing them. However any other Characters not mentions in the Movie are mine alone, as is the added plot and the bunnies that are bound to appear.**

**Authors Note:**** This is my first fanfiction so I would appreciate any comments anyone would like to add, and apologize for any grammatical errors. Please rate and review (constructive criticism please no flaming just because you don't like the plot.). Hope you enjoy reading this and I look forward to hearing from you! :D**

Chapter One: The Wished Away

Andy, or Andrea as her mother like to call her, perched off balanced on the stone bridge, hands intertwined behind her head as she watched her friend practice. The clouds were gathering overhead and the designated curfew had come and gone but still Sarah pranced around in her stage costume rehearsing her lines. The tattered red playbook in the girl's hand plagued Andy since the fateful day when Sarah had found it amongst a box in the attic. It had been popular once upon a time, but now Andy couldn't help but wonder if maybe it should have remained buried in her mom's old box of junk. Ever since that day when Sarah William had visited her house and stumbled upon _The Labyrinth_ playbook it had been glued to her hand. In a matter of days Sarah had memorized the book, and by the end of the first week the drama teacher had decided it was the perfect fit for the end of the school year production, for which Sarah was cast as the lead. Andy found her friend dramatic and dreamy before this, but now that the play was within her grasp, the teenage drama was a continuous plague that berated her. She sighed as thunder rolled overhead knowing that the storm was close approaching she could feel the negative charged energy fill the air, and Merlin, Sarah's faithful sheepdog was cowering at her feet.

"I know boy, she's almost done, don't worry we'll be home soon." Andy reassured, descending from her perch to lead the dog closer to his master. _'At least I hope we will, we've been out here for three hours.' _ She added in her thoughts, as she watched Sarah stumble on the words, knowing full well which line it was even though the roar of thunder drowned out the brunettes words. It was the one line Sarah kept forgetting.

" Damn...Oh I can never remember that line." Sarah shouted in annoyance oblivious to the brewing storm and Merlin's whimpers. She flipped open the page she was on and read out the lines. "You have no power over me..."

Sarah glanced over at Andy and Merlin, giving a soft patronizing smile to the cowering dog. "Oh Merlin..." she sighed as the clock tower chimed seven o'clock. "Oh my god Andy, I don't believe it, it's seven o'clock." Her eyes went wide with panic.

"Yep, I told you it was six early but you were rehearsing." Andy replied , nudging the dog to get up off the stone bench he had claimed. "You run ahead to your place while I go back to mine and see if my mom minded me crashing at your place so we can work on that history project"

"Yes okay, I'll see you at eight?" Sarah said absently beckoning Merlin to her side before she cantered off through the torrent of rain that began to pour down. "Come on, Merlin, come."

Andy shook her head with a smile, letting the rain soak through her tight jeans and ripped t-shirt. She didn't mind getting wet, and she certainly didn't feel the need to rush like Sarah. Of course, if she were over an hour late getting home she might have been worried but her mother was busy with the small boutique flower shop and wouldn't be missing Andy's presence for some time. Taking her time, she walked across the wet grass, humming an old melody in under her breath. "It's only forever not long at all, the lost and lonely..."

The river that flowed through the central park of the city looked beautiful with its old statues, stone benches, and picturesque swan visitors that glided gently over top the rippling water. Of course, it would have to look so pretty, after all Andy's mother designed the garden, and it was to Andy the perfect place to relax. As she strolled up the stone bridge her fingers trailing along the rough surface she paused, turning to look at a bizarre out of place item. An owl. Almost blurred out by the heavy rainfall, Andy missed it completely on its high perch; it's white, black, and golden coloured wings flustering as the heavy rain droplets disturbed the smooth feathers. It almost looked like...But it couldn't, Andy realized with a shake of her head. It was just an early riser out to hunt, or at least that's what she told herself as she quickened her pace along the trails heading back toward civilization. Trying will all her might not to turn back and stare at the bird.

She passed the array of shops and small apartment houses, the glass store fronts darkened at the still early hours of the evening. That was one thing Andy hated about small towns, the lack of nighttime entertainment for the youth, not that she could convince Sarah to join her if there were any. Her friend's head was in the clouds, but Andy understood.

She knew that Sarah's mother's abandonment had been harsh; the girl had only been ten at the time when her mother walked out the door never to come back; Not to mention her father's hasty marriage to Karen soon after. It was a lot to take in, Andy knew that if it were her she wouldn't be handling it well either. However, Karen wasn't the evil stepmother Sarah ranted on about, the woman did have a right to be upset some days, and while she didn't exactly strive to understand Sarah, she wasn't neglectful either. The problem with Sarah was the drama. Andy got that she wanted to be an actress but that didn't mean Sarah should blow everything out of proportion either.

Pushing the negative thoughts from her head, she turned into one of the alleys between shops. She opened the latch on the back gate, pushing the heavy wooden door in to reveal a beautiful oasis of flowers and plants just beginning to bloom. Her mother was there, hands covered in mud, ignoring the rain as she finished planting a small peach tree in one of the ceramic pots. Her glittery blue, orange, and pink wings hung down like a cloak behind her the thin papery looking membrane weighed down by the rain. Her skin was a light white-green, though to most eyes, it looked pasty rather than green, and the mess of white blonde curls held back from her face. She was wearing a white cotton sundress with a single rose vine decorating the bottom, which hung just a little longer than the shop green shop apron. Andy couldn't help but be marvelled by her mother's delicate frame and the way the plants seemed to lean towards her, thriving more so by her mere presence. That was her mother's only talent, but it was one that made her happy.

"I wonder how the gardens back home are doing without you," Andy smiled when her mother looked up, as a clash of lightening flickered above.

"Hello dear, they should be fine, if your father didn't try and touch them, though I do miss tending something bigger than this and others gardens." Miranda smiled wistfully, standing up. "Let's go inside before the storm gets any worse. I hear it might knock out some power lines once the wind picks up."

"I'm not staying long, I'm spending the night at Sarah's. We have that history project on World War two to finish up for Monday, and if I don't go over it will never get done." Andy replied holding open the back screen door allowing her mother to pass before stepping. "I'll eat here and pack my bag before running over. You don't mind do you? Her parents are gone to a charity event and she babysitting so it's easy for her if I go there."

She knew her mother wouldn't handle the news well, the older blonde woman wasn't Sarah's biggest fan, especially when they realized that she had the sight, not that Sarah herself realized it, but the thought unnerved Miranda. The first time Miranda had met the dark haired girl, Sarah had been delighted to see the wings and vines that climbed the woman's arms in slender rope like tendrils. She had already taken note of Andy's oddly shaped eyes, untameable short blonde hair, that no matter how much Andy tried, never seemed to look anything other than a static mess, but she hadn't said anything. The fact that Sarah had noticed this even with Andy's and her mother's heavy glamour was enough to make Miranda concerned and Andy delightful that when behind closed door the need for glamour was nonexistent in Sarah's presence. Sarah herself just thought it was costume makeup and dress up, and that Andy's almost translucent shimmery skin was natural flawlessness combined with the glitter and paints she continually used. She didn't know what they were, and for that Andy was grateful, there were many families of Irish descent like Sarah's that would immediately know what they were and would either be in awe or fearful. Neither one an optimal choice in Andy's mind.

"You know I don't like you going there Andrea, what if she realize it?" Miranda said shaking her head as she untied her apron hanging it up of the hook by the stairs. They were in the back room of her mother's successful flower shop, in a narrow room that had once served as a kitchen before the shop had opened. "It worries me, our kind isn't so well liked, or we become too liked that it borders on obsession. We were never meant to live in the same space..." Her voice trails off, but Andy knew what she meant.

"I'll be fine. Besides do you want me to fail history class?" Andy smirked; her slightly pointed teeth making her look more wild and exotic.

**Meanwhile at the William residence...**

It was a typical Saturday evening at the William`s house. Her father and stepmother were gone to another charity event and Sarah was again delegated to babysitting Toby, who was in a particularly bad mood. He hadn`t stopped crying since Sarah`s father had put him to bed, not that Sarah really cared, beside the fact that the noise was beginning to give her a headache fuelling her anger. She didn't understand how her father could just remarry when it was so clear that he belonged with her mother. It made no sense to her. And Toby, the apple of her father eye, had now stolen what little sense of security she had had after her mother`s dramatic exit. Lying on her bed, she listened to the screams of the child on the floor below and the growling thunder wondering why she was cursed with such a miserable life. A logical part of her told her that her life wasn`t such a hardship, but she pushed it aside as she scanned her room with all its fairytale and childish paraphernalia. Andy would be coming over soon, and Sarah wanted to make sure nothing was missing from her prized collection before then. She could still remember the last time when she had realized Karen had placed one of her stuffed bears in with her HALF-Brother`s room, and Andy had been present. It had been something that sparked their first fight and Sarah had little friends to begin with so she tried to stay on good terms with the blonde. Sure enough, her favourite bear Lancelot, a caramel brown teddy bear with scruffy fur and a tattered red ribbon tied around his neck, was missing from her trophy case like shelving of cherished toys.

"Someone has been in room again." She shouted throwing herself of the bed in a fit of fury. "I hate that! I hate it." She stormed down the stair, slamming open the baby's bedroom door with a loud crash before flicking on the bedroom light, causing Toby's cries to raise in volume.

The teddy bear was on the floor and Sarah grabbed it glaring at the baby as she clutched the stuffed bear to her chest. "I hate you. I HATE YOU!" She screeched at the sobbing baby, her eyes watering with tears. "Oh someone save me, someone take me away from this awful place!" Thunder and lightning reined outside as the torrent of heavy rainfall continued to hail down.

Sarah looked over the French door at the blackened sky, and brilliant flicker of golden lightening as she continued to hold her teddy close to her body. Her father didn't care about her, her stepmother hated her and all Sarah could think was that she was imposing on their perfect happy family. Oh how she wished someone would really take her away, that life was like a fairy tale. However, it wasn't, so frustrated she turned towards the crib.

Toby was red faced from crying, his orange and white stripped outfit wet with tears and snot that cascaded down his small face, he wanted to be picked up but Sarah ignored her maternal instincts.

"What you want a story huh? Okay." She sat down heavily on the large double bed, away from Toby's grabby hands. "Once upon a time there was a beautiful girl, whose step mother always made her stay home with the baby, and the baby was spoiled child who wanted everything for himself and the young girl was practically a slave." She paused for a moment tweaking the story line in her head to suit her own need. "But what no one knew was that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl and he had granted her certain powers."

Sarah was caught up in her tale, the thunder adding dramatic effect that made her more enthralled that she didn't hear the downstairs down open nor Andy as she called hello. Instead, she paced the room, imagining the story as a play or a movie scene in her head.

"So one night when the baby had been particularly cruel to her she called on the goblins for help. Say your right words the goblins said and we'll take the baby to the goblin city and you will be free. .."

Andy could hear Sarah's embellishment was she made her way up the stairs, wondering what Toby had done to annoy Sarah this time, or rather, if it was the year old babe or Sarah's stepmother. Andy took the time to remove her shoes, and wasn't really worried for Sarah or the young child safety. She knew Sarah wouldn't do much, and besides the words in the playbook didn't work. Andy knew that first hand having witnessed many children be wished away, and her mother assured her that while close, the wording in the book wasn't what was needed to call upon the Goblin king. Of course, her mother hadn't told her what the actual words were, she hadn't wanted to invoke Jareth, she wasn't a fool, but Andy couldn't help but wish that Sarah would stumble upon the words, whatever they were, that Sarah would have to run the Labyrinth. She really cared about her friend, but Sarah's drama was grating on her nerves.

She had made it to the first landing when Sarah reached the climax of her tale. "I can bear it no longer, goblin king, goblin king wherever you may be, take this child of mine far away from me." The words were echoed by thunder and eerily enough Andy thought she heard grumbling complaints in small squeaky voices, but she laughed it off. Those weren't the words and Sarah was fine she assured herself resuming the climb of the stairs.

"Sarah, I have the stuff for our project, are you ready to work on it?" Andy called, doubting that she had been heard over Toby's bellowing cries and the peals of thunder, and she peaked into the nursery and saw that Sarah was placing the child in the crib. "I'll meet you in your room okay?"

Sarah didn't reply but Andy didn't wait, she crossed the hall walked through the arch and entered Sarah's room carefully shutting the door behind her as she got to work taking out the poster board, markers, books, glitter, paint, and paper from her overfilled bags. She heard Toby's cry die out, and smiled thinking that Sarah must have finally decided to cuddle the child to ease him back to sleep little did she know what was actually occurring in the room.

Inside Toby's room, Sarah was terrified. Her brother was missing, there were creature all throughout his bedroom snickering and mocking her and the goblin King stood before her in all his glory. There were sparkles everywhere the air full of the glitter and for one vague second Sarah couldn't help but contemplate how she was going to clean the mess up before her family arrived.

"You're him aren't you..."she said her voice quavering slightly "You're the goblin king.... I want my brother back please if it's all the same."

The king smirked in response his slightly pointed teeth gleaming in the light while some of his subjects snickered from various locations throughout the room. "What's said is said."

"But-But I didn't mean it." Sarah said desperately her voice bordering on pleading, every ounce of her being wished she could take back her words as she stared at the imposing figure before her.

"Oh didn't?" He replied, his mix-matched eyes gleaming in the darkness, while his regal cape whipped back in the wind, but Sarah paid no heed to his wardrobe what so ever.

"Please, where is he?" She asked but she already knew the answer even before the goblin king advanced forward.

"You know very well where he is." The man replied examining his hands in a bored fashion while Sarah looked on with pleading eyes. Sarah couldn't help but beg but the man in armour before her didn't appear moved, instead he looked at her and in a condescending tone continued. "Sarah, go back to your room, play with your toys and your costumes forget about the baby."

He had advanced more stepping closer so he was only a mere foot away from her. "I can't, don't you know that I can't" Sarah breathed, trying to fight back the overwhelming need to cry.

"I have a gift for you." The king said as though to persuade her, "but this is not a gift for an ordinary girl who takes care of a screaming baby. If you want it then forget the baby."

"I-I can't!" Sarah said with a bit more force, the situation finally sinking into her mind. "He must be so scared, I want my brother back."

Though the king betrayed nothing more than amusement, the crystal he had conjured in his hand turned into a small snake that coiled around its master hands. "Sarah, don't defy me."He said as he through the snake at her, his voice no angrier than it had been a few moments before.

Sarah's cry of alarm as the snake hit her neck before transforming into a silk scarf was what caught Andy's attention as she lounged one Sarah's bedroom floor. She had detected a note of magic in the air, heard the scrapping and thumping occurring but she had attributed it all to the violent storm brewing outside. But now Sarah's scream, along with the nagging feeling at the back of her mind could no longer be ignored. She pushed open Sarah's bedroom door noticing that the scent of magic was heavy in the air, and began her cautious descent down the stairs. Something wasn't right. When she reached the hallway where Toby's room laid she couldn't help but notice the glitter that travelled on the breeze nor the damp cold wind that she had initially attributed to a draft. Panicking she raced towards Toby's bedroom only to suddenly find herself in the humid lush land of the underground.

**Okay this is the first chapter. I know that Sarah isn`t quite as angst ridden as the one I'm portraying in my story, nor am I following the trail through the labyrinth exactly as it happened, as well as the dialogue because really we all know the dialogue and while it is necessary to repeat some of it not all needs to be said. Sarah won't always be so dramatic she will be better as the story goes on. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own the goblin king, Sarah or any other such characters. The sole right goes to Jim Henson And Company. I am just borrowing them for the purpose of this Fanfiction and shall be returning them to the creative storyboard of their rightful owners when I am finished using them. All rights to Andy, Miranda and other such beings though belong to me and me alone. **

_**Authors note:**_** I am so sorry I took so long to update. I wish I could tell you that there was some huge calamity, which is why it's taken me over a year to update, but sadly, I can't. Yes, there were some problems in my life, but mostly just a huge writer's block. Steady updates will now be coming. Thanks for your patience. XD**

**Chapter Two: Underground**

Andy stood outside the Labyrinth gate, her mind reeling with questions as she looked around the barren planes for Sarah. The warm humid air of the almost tropical like lands, swept at her short boyish hair, and whipped small grains of dust and dirt into her blue-green eyes. The place looked a wreck.

The once thriving gardens and trees were withered and dying. The land looks like a lost city from a magazine article, a ghost town. Andy was surprised to see that the only plant life that was still fertile and growing was that of the climbing vines with their white-pink flowers and the nuisance faeries that made the budding plant their home. The tall decorative grass held some small flower bushes that still had a few blossoming flowers in various shades of muted pinks, purples and blues, but the rest of the landscape was dusty and brown, not a spark of life. It was clear to Andy that even those few coloured plant alive were dying off, the vines withering, and crumbling under the scorching orange sun, and the once green stalks turning clay like in colour. If she had to guess, she would estimate that the last rain had been weeks, maybe even months before her arrival, and the Labyrinth and the small lands surrounding it were in the middle of a draught. But the swamp like square pond with its vivid green scum and lily pads was filled to the brim with water, fuelled by the never draining underground river that helped all life in the labyrinth kingdom thrive, so draught was not the cause of the sudden death of all nature, but rather something else.

Heaving a sigh, she kicked at the wall causing faeries to fly up towards her in a buzzing swarm. Swatting them away moodily, she stared at the orange horizon trying to estimate the time of day.

"Oh you're not her! This isn't right at all." A gravelly voice grumbled, followed by a swish of as toxic fumes filled the air. Small faeries, their pink wings crumpling, fell to ground at Andy's feet.

Turning around Andy glowered at the dwarf. "Of course I'm not her. Don't be stupid' do I look like a teenage drama queen?" She snapped stepping away from the faeries before one of them grabbed for her shoe. "Damn it, I wanted _her_ to run the labyrinth, not me. But of course, I had to make a wish, stupid me...But if I'm not the runner I shouldn't even be here... oh for crying out loud what is going on?"

The overweight being hobbled along the wall a bit, spraying more of the darned pixies with the pesticide. "Oh bother, I don't know. I ain't in charge 'ere. Go ask that rat king Jareth." He grumbled, pausing in his work to look at Andy, who stood glaring at him. "Well he is. Just look at what he's been doing to the gardens. If only the queen where still around today to see this, she'd fix that rat king, good and straight."

Andy snorted, fighting back a bitter laugh. She turned away from him to look at the horizon once more, her eyes training in on the far off silhouettes of Sarah and Jareth up in the hills. "Well moms officially going to kill me. What do I do now?"

She sat down by the pond, eyeing the grimy water distastefully as what she thought were small eyes disappeared beneath the murky surface. _'I don't even WANT to know what that just was' _she thought moving off the edge onto the dusty soil.

"Well whatever you do, DON'T interfere, and DON'T say I didn't warn you. That girl is trouble through and through and so is that snake Jareth." The dwarf snapped peevishly, taking his anger out on more of pink winged creatures.

"Fine _Higgle_," Andy sniffed irritably, purposely mispronouncing his name. "Some help you are. Then again look at the gardens; _you_ really are no help at all. I don't know why your even still here. There's no point in trying to debug a garden that's not even more than dried husks."

"The name is Hoggle as you well know and if you don't want that no account Jareth to see you or the runner I suggest you move somewhere else." The knobby creature exclaimed exasperated. "And just because the plants ain't doing well, doesn't mean we should let these blasted things breed freely."

Andy stood up, trying without success to get the red dust off her black pants. She turned her head towards the hills again, sighing as she watched Sarah stalk down the hill, a determined, yet terrified expression gracing her face. She appeared to be talking to herself distractedly, so that she didn't notice Andy's presence until she made it a few feet from the pond.

"Andy, oh thank god your here too." Sarah screeched overjoyed, running at Andy.

Andy steeled herself, shooting Sarah a confused look, or rather a look she hoped passed for confused. She was almost knocked over by the ferociousness of Sarah's embrace and she wobbled slightly as her dark haired friend began to cry on her shoulder.

"Yeah, wherever here is though... What did you do and why are we here?" She asked, glad for once that Sarah had a one tracked mind. "One minute I was in your hallway, the next I'm here with the grouchy thing over there." She waved her hand in Hoggle's vague direction.

Sarah exhaled in relief. "I did something stupid... though how was I supposed to know this would happen? I wished away Toby to the goblins, like in the play the labyrinth and it worked. We have to make it to the center of the Labyrinth in 13 hours or he'll become a goblin," She wailed, "Why does this stuff always happen to me? Oh it's not fair!"

Andy slowly disengaged herself from the hug, kindly touching Sarah's arm, she said, "No it's not fair, but when life isn't fair you have two choices. One to stand here and cry about it or two, do something to change it. So which do you want to do? I'm with you either way but if you really want to get Toby, back in 13 hours or less we need to figure out how to get inside the Labyrinth and start moving. You're the one who read the play, you lead, and I'll follow."

Sarah wiped her nose on the hem of her billowy shirt, looking at Andy, her big green eyes darkening as she took in Andy's advice. "Your right, I have to make it. Toby needs me." With newfound courage, she stalked over to the wall, looking slightly helpless as she took in the width of it.

Andy sighed and catching Sarah's attention nodded over at Hoggle. "Maybe he knows the way into the Labyrinth. Why not ask him? It won't hurt to ask, even if he doesn't know at least maybe he can point us in the right direction."

Sarah looked from Hoggle to Andy then back again. "Can't you do it?"

Andy shook her head vehemently, wiping a droplet of sweat from off her face. "No. Your brother, your quest, Sarah. You read the playbook, the heroine did it on her own, it was her quest. I think this kind a has to play out the same. You can get help from the people who live inside the labyrinth but not outside help. This isn't 'who wants to be a millionaire', you can't call a friend and have them do it. Sorry hon, but I think it has to be you. I'm just along for the ride, the choices are yours to make."

She tried to come off firm, but not condescending or mean. Yes, it was Sarah's fault they were both there, or at least partially her fault, yes it hot, sticky and humid, and yes her mom was going to kill her when she found out Andy was here but really, Andy just wanted Sarah to learn something from this. And as much as she wanted to help, it was against Labyrinth regulations to directly interfere with a runner's experience, including guiding the runner through the labyrinth. If this occurred the runner automatically lost whatever it was they were trying to retrieve. If Sarah made friends along the way, yes they could help her, but she had to chose the paths or win the directions from them, they couldn't just be handed over.

Chewing her bottom lip, Sarah approached the dwarf. _'Ok Sarah you can do this,'_ She thought to herself_ 'just think of it as a play. You're on stage, and all of this stuff is just really good backdrop, and great costume designs. You are not actually in _The Underground, _your brother hasn't been kidnapped by a crazed, tights-wearing man who has more make-upon then you do. Your acting.' _Her little mantra made her feel a bit braver as she approached the dwarf.

"Excuse me, but my friend and I have to get through this Labyrinth. Can you help us?" She asked, hoping her voice didn't waver. She looked over her shoulder at Andy, who gave her an encouraging smile and thumbs up.

Hoggle ignored Sarah it seemed, and continued along the wall with his canister spray. Feeling more like herself, Sarah followed after him awed by the beauty and delicacy of the faeries that fluttered around the flowered vines. Their translucent white clothes flowed around them as they flew around almost as if dancing to music that didn't quite reach human ears.

To Sarah's horror the brown dwarf creature gleefully sprayed a faerie, causing the graceful creature spiral pitifully to the ground, its silvery wings limp at its sides. To add injury to insult, the dwarf kicked the little winged being away in a cloud of dirt, sending it catapulting against the wall before it bounced once more to the hard earth.

"How could you?" Sarah exclaimed, as Andy rushed over to see what had happened. "You monster!"

Sarah crouched down; leaning forward on her haunches, she reached a hand out to the faerie.

"Err- Sar? Umm I don't think that's a good idea. . ." Andy warned, hovering behind her friend warily.

"Nonsense, it's a fairy, Andy! Look at the poor creature. . . "Sarah tsked sweeping the faerie into her cupped hands, before letting out a yelp, the fragile creature tumbling to the ground once more. "It bit me!"

Andy fought back the urge to say '_I told you so' _as she tipped the faerie away from her, nudging it with her shoe as the thing tried to bite at her as well. She stuck her tongue out immaturely at it, before turning towards Hoggle who smugly looked at Sarah.

'Well what did you expect Faeries to do?" He asked haughtily, spraying another one of the creature.

"I thought faeries did nice things, like grant wishes." Sarah said forlornly, following after Hoggle, carefully avoiding the fallen faeries.

"Shows what you know, don't it?" Hoggle snorted, "Fifty-eight!" He added cheerfully as another fell to the ground.

"You're horrible!" Sarah exclaimed outraged, ignoring the throbbing pain in her hand.

Hoggle turned to look at her, shaking the canister in her direction. "No I ain't. I'm Hoggle!" He proclaimed indignantly, tapping his chest to exaggerate his point. "Who are you?"

"Sarah and she's Andy." Sarah motioned towards the blonde, who was reluctantly trailing after them.

Hoggle huffed, turning back to his work. "hn, That's what I thought."

Sarah rubbed her hand as she continued to follow Hoggle along the Labyrinth wall. 'Do you know where the door to the Labyrinth is?"

Andy could barely fight back a groan at the question, looking to sky as if seeking divine intervention. _'That's not the way to get information from a bunch of tricksters who make it their life's goal to skilfully avoid answering question and twist or imply things that aren't true._' She thought to herself, glancing at the soaring wall beside them.

"Maybe." Hoggle replied, his tone mildly amused as he caught the look of annoyance on Andy's face.

"Well, where is it?" Sarah's voiced, looking frustrated at Hoggles answer, she looked over at Andy who was absently rubbing her temples.

Hoggle walked farther along, hopping with delight as another faerie fell to the ground. "Where is what?"

"The door!" She announced shrilly, casting Andy a look that asked clearly _'what is this guys problem?'_

Andy fought the urge to grab Sarah's hand and drag her over towards the door, which was directly beside where she stood. '_At this rate I could scale the wall and make it inside before she does. Come on Sarah use your smarts, ask the right question!' _Andy thought silently, picking up her pace until she was walking alongside Sarah.

Hoggle snorted, "What door?" was answered with a frustrated shriek from not only Sarah but Andy as well.

"Andy, it's hopeless asking him anything!" Sarah growled. "Oh, we're never going to get inside!"

Andy opened her mouth to reply but Hoggle's gravelly voice cut in. "Not if you don't ask the right questions."

Sarah turned to Andy, her head reeling with thoughts as she tried to grasp his meaning. "Ask the right questions? What is the right question? Is this some sort of password thing?'

Andy, tired of the run around question game looked at Sarah in aggravation, choosing her wording carefully she said "No I don't think so. But what is the most obvious question we can ask, assuming that he does know the way into the Labyrinth?"

Thunderstruck by how simple it was, and wondering how she could have missed such an obvious question Sarah walked boldly back towards Hoggle.

"How do we get into the Labyrinth?" she asked, smiling over at Andy, when Hoggle stopped.

"Ah, now that's more like it." The dwarf said commendably, shaking his hands in the air, before trotting off back towards them. "You gets in there" He pointed, causing the gate Andy had been standing near to swing open dramatically.

"Are you really going in there?" he added, peering through the dust to see the beginning of the maze.

Sarah coughed, choking slightly on the dust while Andy inched her way into the opening, coaxing Sarah forward. She was anxious to get going; the sooner they made it to the center of the Labyrinth, the sooner they could get home.

"I'm afraid I have to," Sarah replied, stepping towards Andy as the swell of dust dissipated. Cautiously both girls treaded passed the doors, Andy trailing her fingers along the gilded metal, allowing Sarah to take them into the actual maze of walls.

The silence was engulfing as they entered, the sound of birds, the faeries and even the winds seemed to stop inside the great stone walls. Sarah peeked around one of the corners, her body tense as though waiting for some great monster to hurl itself at them. The walls were slimy green in some areas, while gnarled looking shrubs and stick poked out of various spots along the way. Sarah looked down one way, at the seemingly endless hallway and shivered.

"Cozy isn't it? Hoggle asked, popping up behind Sarah, while Andy leaned carefully against a cleaner spot on the Labyrinth walls, the uneven stonework prodding her back uncomfortably.

Hoggle all but gripped his sides as he chortled at Sarah's surprised expression, and the gratifying gasp that had escaped her mouth. "Now would you go left or right?" He asked offhandedly.

Sarah looked at Andy, who held up her hand in protestation. "Don't look at me; they both look the same to me." She picked at her nails, her hand waving towards the left, hoping Sarah would get her subtle hint.

"Well you won't get far like that." Hoggle huffed casting Andy a smug look, while Sarah tried to figure out what the differences were between the two directions.

"Which way would you go, Hoggle?" Sarah asked after finding no hints in the Labyrinth walls.

Andy fought back a groan of dismay, hoping that the game of twenty-one questions would not resume. _'Just go left Sarah, Choose LEFT!'_

"Me?" Hoggle said, "I wouldn't go either way," waving his hand dismissively towards the right.

Andy pushed off the wall, tripping face first into the compact earth, her feet twisted up in a large branch. "oof! How did that tree branch get there?" She growled, forcing herself into a sitting position. She glowered at Hoggle, who snickered. "If that's all the help you're going to be, just leave!" she snapped peevishly, fingering a rip in her jeans where blood was beginning to seep out.

Hoggle's eyes narrowed at her. "You know what your problem is? You take too much for granted." He hobbled a little ways down the corridor, leaving Sarah to help Andy to her unsteady feet. "Take this Labyrinth, for instance. Even if you get to center of the Labyrinth you'll never get out again."

Sarah frowned, one arm around Andy to steady her. "That's your opinion."

Hoggle brooded, crossing his arms in a sulk "Well it's a lot better than yours!" he proclaimed heading towards the door.

"Thanks for nothing Hogwart," Sarah called back, "We can do this on our own right Andy? He doesn't know what he's talking about."

Hoggle whipped around, "Oh its Hoggle, and don't say I didn't warn you." He shouted, before walking out the labyrinth gate mumbling as the doors slammed ominously shut behind him.

_**Meanwhile in the aboveground...**_

Miranda paced warily in the small apartment, anxiously tending her plants as the thunderous storm died down. Something was wrong she could feel it. Nerves restless, she flittered from one glowing plant to another. Balancing precariously on the step latter she watered her plants, giving an extra jolt of magic to the ones that drooped even the tiniest bit. She couldn't figure out what was wrong. While it was known that lightening storms always brought on nostalgic memories, and sense of despair, this one had made her stomach twist and churn, her daughter's laughing face stuck at the for front of her mind.

'_8 o'clock,'_ she thought taking a deep breath_ 'it's only eight, Andrea's been gone for half an hour. There's nothing to worry about.'_ The nagging feeling of panic didn't leave though, it was a steady pressure that didn't build or leave. It settled in the pit of her stomach, while something in her brain repeated over and over again that something was wrong. It was like an itch she couldn't scratch. Something in her said her daughter was in trouble, in one particular moment of terror she almost felt as though Andrea was missing.

Clutching the step latter tightly in one hand she braced herself as she waited for that twinge to disappear. But instead of leaving it tightening, wrapping itself up around her heart and mind making it hard to breath. She gasped for air, her throat clenching and unclenching in spasms. As she rested her head against the cool windowpane, trying to catch her breath, something moved just out of her field of vision. Turning her head she stared at the tawny owl that perched on her peach tree, its beady eyes fixed on her before it ruffled its feather and flew off into the sky.

`Jareth...' she whispered softly, her eyes widening with terror, "Sarah what have you done..."

_**Authors note: **_** Once again, I would like to say thank you for taking the time to read my fanfiction. I know that Sarah isn't the same as the movie, I'm trying to keep most of her character the same but as I'm using her in a new context she will be slightly different. I am well on my way through chapter 3 and an update will probably be coming soon. Please rate and review. I always welcome constructive criticisms and advice, but please no flames. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not hold ownership over '**_**The Labyrinth'. **_**Jareth, Sarah, Hoggle, Toby, and the little goblins are the sole property of Jim Henson and company as well as the wonderful artist Brian Froud who originally designed the goblins. I take no credit for their creative masterpiece. Andy, Miranda, and any original characters are mine as is the added plot and twist and turns.**

_**Author's Note:**_** Here's to Chapter 3. XD Please rate and Review.**

**Previously: **`Jareth...' she whispered softly, her eyes widening with terror, "Sarah what have you done..."

**Chapter Three: The Earth Falls Down... **

_**Underground . . .**_

Andy rotated her ankle wincing at the sting. "Of all the luck. . . I think I sprained it. I should be ok to walk but I might be a bit slow until it adjusts." She said glancing in Sarah direction.

Sarah nodded, gnawing on her bottom lip. She looked down the left side then the right, her green eyes examining the debris of fallen trees that littered the left side heavily. She turned and faced the right, the clear pathway teasing her with an easy passage. "I guess we'll start this way then, it doesn't look as bad as the left side."

Andy grimaced, rubbing her ankle to cover her dislike of Sarah's choice, a saying popped into her head. _'The easier path is less rewarding than the path less taken' _she thought to herself as she grabbed a fallen tree branch off the ground. Breaking off the twigs, she forced a smile on her face.

"Just let me get rid of the access branches and twigs on this so I can use it as walking stick. It will help me move a bit faster if I take some of the weight of my ankle." Andy explained, as she cleaned up the stick. "There perfect. Give me a hand up please? "

Sarah helped Andy back on her feet, and lopped one arm around her so she could keep her one foot elevated. Wedging the piece of wood under her hand Andy took a few tentative steps, relaxing when she saw that the branch didn't snap or wobble under the pressure.

"Alright feet, let's get moving." Sarah encouraged, as they began to walk. They had only taken a few steps when Sarah cast a slightly horrified look at the wall beside them "Does that moss have eyes? Or is it just me?"

Andy turned her head, pushing a fringe of platinum hair from her face. On the wall beside Sarah was what had the appearance, and probably texture of moss, though neither Sarah nor Andy felt a compulsion to test that last theory, as what could only be described as _the thing's_ multiple eyes followed their every movements. Shaking her head, and fighting back the urge to march directly to the castle and demand to know just what the hell had happened in the last 50 years, Andy sniffed revolted.

"Err apparently it does...Not a surprise though the walls are filthy." She dragged a finger along the wet surface beside her then wiped it off on her jeans, shivering from the grimy texture." Whoever is in charge around here should invest in maintenance."

Sarah laughed at Andy's disgust, picking up the pace as they walked further down what was beginning to look like a straightaway. She turned her head in either direction, searching for any kind of opening, but none was to be seen. The wall just went on, and on. Andy busied herself by telling stories, talking about the backdrops she was painting for the Labyrinth production at school, what teacher she thought was boring, how they were going to do their history project, and nuisances of everyday life. Sarah caught her watching the wall along the way though, pausing mid sentence to gaze fixated on a single spot before shaking her head and continuing on whichever topic crossed her mind. Sarah figured she was getting just as worried about the never-ending wall as she was.

"How is this a labyrinth? It doesn't have any twist or turns it just goes on and on!" Sarah grumbled, casting Andy an exasperated look. "I thought Labyrinths were full of them, they aren't supposed to go in a straight line!"

"Maybe there's some up ahead?" Andy retorted, gesturing a hand at the masonry as they passed.

"Oh, I hope so." Sarah moaned, ignoring the minuscule dip in the wall that Andy had been motioning towards, causing her blonde friend to kick a stick against the wall.

When they had walked for what felt like close to an hour with no twist and turns, just the odd shifts from side to side, as Andy avoided the fallen branches, growths from the walls, and dead leaf piles, Sarah was getting cagy. She picked up speed, walking at almost a jogging speed as she looked frantically from side to side. Andy fell behind as Sarah's pace became too much for her gradually swelling ankle. She watched with increasing frustration as they passed various openings, the slight jutting of the brickwork signifying that there was a opening, but the overlay made it almost impossible to tell if you didn't know what you were looking for, and Sarah didn't. Was infuriated when she had no choice but to slow her pace down even more to manoeuvre passed the accumulative debris that seemed endless along the path. _'When was the last time anyone cleaned this place?'_ she thought angrily _'It's a mess, the bricks have slime growing on them, there are dead branches and rotting piles of leaves and the moss or mold, whatever it is has begun to grow eyes!"_

In sequences with Andy's internal scream, Sarah's rang through the air. Just ahead of Andy, she had began to run, then in a last ditch effort throw herself at the walls, her fists banging the solid stone is ever-growing hysteria. She bounced between the two walls, her fist bruising as they met the rough textures of the wall before she collapsed exhausted on the ground, her back resting against the labyrinths interior wall between several mossy-eyed things.

Andy had managed to close the distance between them during Sarah's temper tantrum and now stood beside her glancing curiously at the squiggle of blue and red that rested on an overlaying brick. Careful not to touch any of the wall, or its sentient moss, Andy sat down beside Sarah.

" 'Allo," A little voice said, causing the two teens to look from the worm, back to each other to the worm again.

Sarah stared at it. It was blue, fuzzy, and wore a scarf? She looked at Andy, who seemed somewhat confused, and was giving the worm a curious glance from the corner of her up turned eyes. "Did you just say Hello?" she asked, trying not to question her sanity.

"No, I said 'allo, but that's close enough." It corrected, matter-of-factly, its large red eyes fixated on Sarah.

"You ARE a worm right?" Andy asked, one oddly shaped eyebrow rising incredulously, while Sarah tried not to snicker at her friend's bafflement.

"Yeah that's right." It said proudly.

While Andy tried to wrap her head around the fact that a worm could speak, let alone with a British accent.

"You don't by any chance know the way through the Labyrinth do you?" Sarah asked, leaning forward with hope.

"Who me?" the worm replied shaking its body. "No, I'm just a worm."

"Oh" Sarah said disappointingly resting back against the wall.

"Come inside and meet the misses,' The worm offered, trying to perk Sarah up, while Andy continued to stare at it wide eyed.

"No thank you, we have to solve this labyrinth." Sarah declined. "But there isn't any turns, or openings or anything. It just goes on and on..." Sarah pitch went higher as her turmoil emotions resurfaced vigorously.

Andy wished she could point out that there was an opening just across from them, a mere inch from where Sarah's fists had been pounding, but clamped her mouth shut, hoping the worm would answer her prayers, even if it was just a worm.

"Well you ain't looking right. It's full of openings, but you ain't seeing them." The worm said wisely, while Andy did a happy dance on the inside.

"Where are they?" Sarah asked attentively, "We been walking for close to a mile and haven't seen any of them."

The worm tittered, politely, "There's one right across there, it's right in front of ya."

Sarah looked over at the wall, while Andy stood up, stretching her arms above her head. "No there isn't..."

"Come inside and have a nice cup of tea with the misses." The worm encouraged again, while Sarah followed Andy's lead and cautiously stood up.

She walked closer to the other wall, "But there isn't an opening." She looked back at the worm for more explanations, wondering what had happened in her life that she had resorted to asking help from a worm, and albeit talking, friendly worm, but a worm none the less.

The worm laughed at her naiveté, the rumble of his chuckle making his words merry, like a kindly old gentleman. "Of course there is. You try walking through and you'll see what I mean." He coached encouragingly, "go ahead, try it."

Sarah examined the wall, taking in the open space between to creeping vines. She held up her hands and slowly walked up to the space between, and kept walking. With a joyous cry, she realized the worm had been right and that there was an opening.

"Things aren't always what they seem in this place." The worm kindly said words barely reached Andy's ears as she slipped past Sarah.

Turning down the left path, partially in hope that Sarah would take that route, Andy relaxed feeling like she would soon be back at Sarah's house, working on their history project before her mom knew anything had happened.

'_Okay so I'm cheating a bit,' _she chastised herself, taking a few more steps. _'But obviously something isn't right. I mean I shouldn't even be here!' _With newfound bravery she continued to walked, leaning on the stick she had as a crutch. She lost herself in her thoughts, contemplating how long it had been since she had last been in her proper world. She hadn't been older than twenty-five, when she and her mother had left. Expecting Sarah to follow her, she let her memories guide her.

She tried to remember what she knew about the Labyrinth, besides the rules her mother had ingrained in her, and the magical gardens that had seemed to exist solely for her pleasure. Maybe it had always been this grimy and disconcerting; being young blinds the truth. Everything seems normal and perfect when children were small, even if they weren't. Sighing again, Andy thought of the wooden stables located on the far side of the castle. Laughing aloud at a particular memory she paused.

An uncomfortable yanking sensation, settled over her. It felt similar to the light suction of a vacuum, but it was all over her body. Her skin felt tight, stretched, and her head was beginning to ache her vision spinning. Clamping her eyes shut, it almost felt as if her feet had left solid ground, but as quickly as the feelings had hit her, they were gone, leaving behind only a lingering sense of disorientation. Slowly, Andy took a deep breath, filling her lungs for a count of five then releasing it in a whoosh. The ground under her sneakers felt strange, the texture _wrong._ She took another breath, her nose filled with a familiar but old scent; Hay.

Warily, she opened one eye, then quickly clamped it shut, a gasp escape her lips as the breath was knocked out of her. She tried to take a step back, but her body collided with a solid wall. Her fingers skimmed it, taking in the slightly rough wood. Gulping back a wave of nausea, she opened her eyes to meet the dark eyes of the monstrous creature that stood before her.

"Crap..."

_**Meanwhile...**_

Sarah grinned to herself things were finally starting to look up. Thanking the worm appreciatively as he gave her the last tidbit of advice.

"Hey Andy, he says to go right. We should never go left..." She called over her shoulder. Her voice drifted off as she looked down the other direction. "Andy?"

Feeling slightly panicked, Sarah ran a little ways down the left path. "Andy? Where are you? Andy . . . come on this isn't funny... Andy!" The last word was shouted shrilly. She looked down at her feet noticing the bare branch. "Oh no, what just happened? Damn it Andy, please come out."

Sniffling back a hysterical giggle, and the feeling that Andy wasn't playing a prank, that she had somehow vanished into thin air Sarah called one last warning. "Andy if you're hiding too bad. I'm leaving. I need to get to Toby!"

In a huff, Sarah started off back down the right corridor, glancing one more time back at the empty path behind her. "Andy, where did you go?" She whimpered dismayed.

_**Authors note: As per usual, please rate and review, as there's more delights to come for the dynamic duo. Chapter 4 will be posted shortly.**_

_**I apologize if there are any inconsistencies as I'm still adjusting to writing again after having such a long time span not working my creative energies. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not hold ownership over '**_**The Labyrinth'. **_**Jareth, Sarah, Hoggle, Toby, and the little goblins are the sole property of Jim Henson and company as well as the wonderful artist Brian Froud who originally designed the goblins. I will return them in semi-perfect state when I'm though with my story. The original characters are mine.**

_**Author's Note:**_** Thank you so much for the great reviews, encouragements, and suggestions. I appreciate it. ****Without further delay, I present to you . . . **

**Chapter 4: Of Choices and Bloodlines**

_**Underground. . .**_

Resisting the urge to scream, Andy's mind raced. Her breathing came and went irregularly as she crooned softly to the beast in front of her. "Good horsy, I'm not gonna hurt you..."

She inched sideways along the wall keeping the horse's hoofs in her view at all times. Her movements were uncoordinated and slow, but she didn't want to chance startling the majestic animal. It watched her every movement, the coal coloured eyes trailing after her as she backed herself into a corner.

'_Great Andy, just great. Place yourself in a spot where you have no potential of getting out.' _ She scolded herself, trying to figure out a way to slip around the horse and out the front of the holding cell.

The enormous horse snorted, its glossy wings rustling as it stared at her. It threw its head back and let out a whine, as she tried to move forward, its front hoofs pawing warningly at the straw covered ground.

Andy stilled immediately, terrified of upsetting the current occupant, and it's lethal feet. She pressed herself flat against the wood at her back, shutting her eyes and raising her hands to ward off any attacks. She couldn't help a frightened moan escape her lips as the velvety smooth snout nudged against her open hands.

Peeking out from beneath her eyelashes, she exhaled a sigh of relief at the creature's impatient and expectant gaze. Cautiously she stroked its nose, watching for any changes in demeanour. Laughing nervously she continued on lavishing affection on the horse.

"Ok, you're not so bad." She gave a shaky smile, easing from her guarded stance. "You're not so scary are you buddy? No, you just wanted some attention. I startled you it was my fault. Yes it was, wasn't it?" She babbled, earning a loud snort from the horse before her. He gave her long-suffering look of exasperation as she cooed at him.

"Do you have a name big fella?" She intoned giddily, as the tension fled her body with each exhaled breath.

"Typhon."

Andy gawked at the horse, hand failing from its snout in surprise. "Yy-you tta-ta-talk?" She stammered, as the horse's head jerked to the side, startled by her sudden movement. Its head swung, and it made a 'naying' sound, its hoofs stamping as it backed away from her.

"Of course I talk." The voice continued oozing with arrogance. "Don't horse's talk in the aboveground?" The words were spoke as the horse balked a bit more before settling down, glancing over its shoulder.

Andy wiped her hands on the coarse denim of her jeans, face turning crimson as she digested this particular piece of information. _'I don't remember the horses talking._' She contemplated horrified _'Oh god, I just babied a sentient horse! Andy how stupid can you be?' _ She let out a small groan of embarrassment, looking at the horse's expectant expression

"Uh, no, not unless it's a television program and they don't have wings either." She stared at the horse nervously, wondering why its mouth wasn't moving as it talked, but still too mortified to ask any question less she humiliate herself further.

"Well that's a shame; it's really no fun if you can't fly." The horse said conversationally, "I personally prefer the air myself; it's really the best way to travel."

Andy stood nervously picking her nails, unsure of what to say to that, when she herself preferred boats over airplanes when traveling in the aboveground. Being trapped in a giant metal coffin thousands of feet over the ground made her stomach drop just thinking of it.

"Why did u transport into my stall?" The horse demanded when Andy didn't reply to its previous comment. "It's extremely rude to drop in unannounced."

Andy blush deepened, and she attempted to stammer out words, but what came out sounded like gibberish so she settled on a meek "Sorry."

A loud hoot of laughter echoed through the air, causing Andy to jump and the horse to rear up slightly, its wings lifting as it jerked its head towards the front of the stall. Andy caught a brief glimpse of shoes, and tight leather pants, as the horse simmered down, snorting in protest at the person behind him.

"Whoa Typhon, easy boy, it's only me" the man laughed, causing Andy to scowl in his direction. "Easy boy... there we go, steady... There much better," the man encouraged calming the irritated horse.

Andy did nothing but gape as a tall lanky man stepped from behind the horse, running his hands soothingly over the flanks of the beast. He ducked beneath a wing and came up beside the horse neck, stroking it tenderly. He fixed Andy with a knowing smirk, running an absent hand through his tussled ebony hair. His smiled widened at her as her shock turned into anger.

"Hello Andrea. It's been a while."

**Meanwhile. . . . . . . . **

Sarah walked through the multiple twist and turns. After the first corridor all she could see were paths leading in every which direction. She appeared to be at a busy intersection with juts of stone and paths every few feet. It boggled her brain as she looked at the maze of networking routes.

"Oh what if Hoggle's right? What if I do make it to the center but can't find my way out again?" she sighed glancing around at the confusing network of corridors, and dead-ends. "What if Andy's lost as well? Oh I hate this. I hate it!" She screamed in frustration wiping tears and sweat from her face.

"This is awful, oh it's not fair." She chanted staring at the multitude of hands pointing in all sorts of direction. 'Oh I'm never going to get out of here. I'm never going to get home and Toby will become a goblin. What am I gonna do." She cried, kicking at the stonework.

She looked up at the sky her eyes catching sight of the castle way off in the distance. She looked down a few passageways that seemed to go off in that general direction but there were many to choose from.

'_Which one do I take?'_ she thought as she spun in a circle, trying to decide which of the many paths would lead her to her brother. Her parents would kill her if she came home without him.

'_What must they be thinking?' _She asked herself, the image of her father and stepmother coming home to an empty house. '_They'll be furious."_ Fighting back more tears, she stared at the castle. It looked so much further than it did when she was up on the hill, and the sun was so hot.

Sarah contemplated just giving up, Andy could manage on her own, and maybe Toby wouldn't mind being a goblin, he was already a little terror at home, maybe everything would just work itself out if she gave up here. Her family wouldn't miss her.

' _Hell, _'she thought bitterly'_ Karen will probably throw a party to celebrate the fact that I'm gone.'_

She rested her head against the cool stonewall, her head pounding from so many wild thoughts spinning inside it. As she closed her eyes for a moment, she thought she could hear the sound of crying. Jerking herself, upright she looked off in the direction of the castle. She could hear the sound again. Yes, it was a cry. She could hear Toby.

"Toby..." She said, her thoughts thinking to the chubby blonde baby, and how frightened he must be surrounded by those small terrifying creatures. She thought of her own fear back in the nursery as they chattered and pulled tricks on her. The idea of a baby, even if that baby was her brother, trapped in a castle with them was appalling.

"I'm coming Toby." Sarah announced, "I'm coming and I'm taking you and Andy home. I got us into this so I'm going to get us out of it."

With newfound courage, Sarah reached into her pockets. She rummaged, digging around the empty gum wrappers; the scraps of paper until her fingers touched the cold metal tube. Yanking it out of her pocket, she looked at it forlornly. _'I guess I'll have to buy a new one when I get home. It's my favourite lipstick.'_

Holding the gold casing in her hand, she marked the wall beside her, and arrow pointing in the direction she planned on heading.

"There. If I have to come back I'll know which one I've already tried." She declared proudly, before jogging off down the tunnel. She jogged through the various twist and turns, marking her passage with an arrow draw in rouge. Keeping the castle in sight at all times she followed what sounded like a party, loud music and laughter travelling off the numerous walls as she pursed the castle which always appeared just on the horizon.

'_What are they doing up there?' _Sarah asked as she turned once more around a bend marking the stone beneath her feet, as she all but walked into a dead end.

Turning back the way she came, she glanced down at the red arrow. "Hey, somebody's been changing my marks!" she exclaimed, stomping her foot on the stone. "Oh it's not fair!"

"That's right it isn't fair." A voice called out, followed quickly by a symphony of laughter.

"But that's only half of it." Another sniggered.

Sarah whipped around, glaring boldly at the strange creature that had suddenly appeared where the dead end had once stood.

"This was a dead end a minute ago." She said confused, her brow furrowing as she tried to understand what just happened.

When the quartet of lion-like beings laughed again, half hiding behind the blue and red shields the sported Sarah turned to look behind her.

"No that's the dead end." One of the creatures stated, as Sarah stared at the new wall made up of the old ones pressed together. She frowned at the guardians of the gate, wondering what was going on. It didn't make sense; first, her markers change now the walls. What was this awful place?

"It keeps changing. What am I suppose to do now?"She asked exasperated.

"The only way out of here is to take one of these doors." Explained one of the creatures behind the blue shield said.

"One of the doors leads to the center of the labyrinth the other..." added a red shield.

"Ba ba ba boom."

"Certain death"

"Oooooo" They called out together, while Sarah looked from door to door.

"Oh no not another riddle." She exclaimed as the beings began to explain the rules.

**Meanwhile...**

"You!" Andy screeched, causing Typhon to become agitated once more.

"What did you forget my name, like you seemed to have forgotten that horses don't talk underground or aboveground?" The male quipped, arching an eyebrow. "Or are you going to start calling me stable boy again?"

Andy's scarlet complexion turned a shade darker with anger, her blue-green eyes dancing wildly. "I haven't forgotten you name Kolden. Nor could I. You're too irritating to forget. Whether your 35 or 85, you'll always be annoying." She scoffed, "And if you didn't spend all your time in the stables maybe I wouldn't mistake you for a groomsmen." She added with a huff, kicking straw at him. "It's not my fault you smell as though you've slept out here."

Kolden chuckled, "Whatever you say princessa. But I think you have forgotten what life is like underground. You have been away far too long," He paused taking a step forward, boxing Andy between himself and the back wall of the stable. "I wonder . . . does your father know your back?"

Andy's foot lashed out, hooking behind his leg effectively causing him to tumble indignantly to the ground.

"No, and if you know what's good for you, you'll keep your mouth shut." She smiled menacingly, her pointed teeth adding to her malice. "Or that incident with the fieries' will come back to haunt you."

Diplomatically Kolden eased himself back to his feet. "As I said, whatever you say. Though I'm interested to know how you got here. Judging by your sudden appearance here in Typhon's stall I'm assuming you can't control your powers yet. So the question remains, Andrea, what are you doing here?'

Typhon, kicked his hooves edgily, his head swishing from side to side. "Easy boy, I know." Kolden reassured, glancing and Andy "Maybe we should take this conversation elsewhere, Typhon's temper rivals yours." He grinned when Andy glowered once more in his direction.

Without waiting for her reply, he walked out of the stall, leaving the gate wide open for both Typhon and Andy to follow. She watched him as he ducked beneath Typhon's wings, half-mulling over the idea of staying in the stall just to irritate the infuriating male. However, the all too familiar sound of an infant crying reached her ears. Without a moment's notice, she hobbled after Kolden and the horse, catching the back of his forest green shirt.

"Kolden wait," She gasped yanking him to a standstill. "I need you to help me find my friend. I lost her in the labyrinth. Her brother is up at the castle, and I want to check on him as well. Will you help me?"

Kolden's steel grey eyes bulged at her request, his characteristic grin slipping for a fraction of a second. He took in Andy's dishevelled state, the way she favoured one foot over the other as she hovered behind him, her hand clenching a fist full of his shirt. Seeing the distress in her expression, combined with the stubbornness that had been the bane of his existence when they had been kids, his smile returned.

"You're friend is the runner? My god Andrea what trouble have you been getting in to up there?" he asked laughing. "Spoiled princessa isn't so innocent anymore."

Andy released his shirt, pushing him as she did so, sending him of kilter. "It's Andy, and I'm not in any trouble, my friend is. If you won't help me find her or check on Toby fine, tell me now so I don't waste my time." She turned to leave but then paused, unsure of which bright-lighted exit would lead her back into the labyrinthine maze.

Kolden raised his hands. "I never said I wouldn't help. It's amusing though to think that you would bend the rules of the labyrinth just to help a friend." Kolden teased. "The girl I knew got horrified at the mere thought of twisting the rules a little. You're really are becoming your father's daughter, Andrea."

Andy took his words as a compliment, a small smile gracing her features. "A lot has changed in the last 50 years Kolden. I'm not a child anymore."

He nodded his head. "So I'm seeing. You'll find that I'm not the same boy I was when you left either." He slipped in a mischievous grin at his comment, before becoming a bit serious. "The labyrinth is ever changing, as it's tied in with the rulers' magic, but the regulations haven't. They are and will always be the only thing that doesn't change in this kingdom. I can't guarantee that I'll be able to help you find your friend; I can barely find my way from the gardens back to the castle. Nevertheless, I can lead you to the castle, and maybe we can find some clues as to where she might be. And if worse comes to worst we can just fly over the Labyrinth with Typhon."

Andy blanched at the mention of flying, her naturally pale complexion turning a pasty color of sickness. "That's a last ditch effort. I'd rather get lost trying to find her than fly." As an afterthought, she added "Especially with you. Don't think I've forgotten that time you 'offered' to take me flying, at our parents insistence, and then almost pushed me off the horse."

Kolden's eyes sparkled as he offered Andy his hand. "Oh I haven't forgotten the time you set my hair on fire, so I figured you hadn't forgotten that incident. That's why I said as a last resort."

Hesitantly Andy slipped her hand into his, leaning into him for added support, trying to take weight of her swollen ankle. _'I hope I know what I'm getting myself into'_ she thought glancing up at the rogue beside her, as they set off on foot towards the castle.

_**Authors note: **_** Ok so here is chapter 4. Jareth, in all his amazing glory, will grace us with his presence in the next chapter. I had intended for him and Andy to meet in this one but I think there would have been too much going on. Please let me know what you think, and I'll try to post chapter 5 sometime in the next week or so.**


End file.
